


Comfy

by Linna_Ai



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch trabalha demais, Reid só quer ajudar como puder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfy

**Author's Note:**

> Frase que me inspirou: 7. "Claro que é um grande trabalho; mas eu não conheço ninguém que possa fazê-lo melhor do que eu." (John F. Kennedy)

 

Hotch suspirou, sentindo suas costas doerem. Não é que detestasse fazer relatórios e outros serviços de escritório, até gostava, mas estar no campo, ajudando a salvar pessoas e impedindo criminosos de machucarem mais gente, isso sim era sua vocação.   
  
Todos tinham que fazer isso, era verdade, mas a sua pilha de papel era consideravelmente maior por ser o líder da equipe. Era um trabalho árduo e ia muito além disso, entretanto, sabia que era o único que poderia fazê-lo. Morgan talvez pudesse também, um dia, quando ele considerasse estar pronto e a oportunidade aparecesse, enquanto isso...  
  
-Hotch?- a voz suave de Reid o despertou de seus pensamentos e percebeu que parara de escrever já há algum tempo. Ergueu a cabeça, indicando ao loiro que entrasse. – Eu bati, mas você não respondeu...-ele disse, fechando a porta atrás de si.- Posso ajudar? Eu estou sem sono, jet lag,sabe? Dormi demais no jato e já fiz minha papelada, então eu pensei... que podia ajudar.- ele deu de ombros, levemente hesitante. Iria dizer que terminara a de Morgan também, mas isso ia trazer mais problemas do que ajudaria a convencer Hotch. Sabia que a vida pessoal dos dois não deveria conflitar com o trabalho, mas queria que o outro voltasse logo para casa, Jack também o estava esperando. Sentiu-se menos culpado ao saber que teria oferecido ajuda mesmo se não estivessem juntos.  
  
-Reid...- Aaron começou. Não queria incomodar o outro com algo que era sua obrigação e só sua.  
  
-Eu leio mais rápido que...bem, que praticamente todo mundo.- O loiro disse como o fato que era, ele nunca se gabava de ser um gênio, como já vira muitos fazerem, mesmo os que claramente não eram. Gostava disso nele e também sabia que não estava se aproveitando disso, não nesse caso, entendia que Reid só queria ajudar.  
  
-Okay. Você pode revisar essa pilha para mim e...aiii...- ele soltou o som de dor sem conseguir se impedir, tendo se mexido para indicar os documentos de que falava e sentindo suas costas estalarem, incomodando.   
  
-Há quanto tempo está nesse cadeira? Porque o corpo humano não pode ficar na mesma posição mais do que....  
  
-Eu sei, Spencer, provavelmente não quantas horas exatamente, mas eu sei. Eu nem senti o tempo passar.-ele se ergueu devagar - Vem, cabe nós dois no sofá...  
  
-Eu achei que devíamos ser discretos no trabalho...  
  
-Eu vou trancar a porta.- ele disse, entregando a pilha de documentos para Spencer em seu caminho até a porta, trancando-a em seguida. –E não é como se fossemos fazer algo além de trabalhar...  
  
-Claro! Claro que não, eu não q-quis dizer q-que íamos, eu...-Reid gaguejou, corando.  
  
-Eu sei, Spencer. – Aaron riu, indo sentar-se, contente ao ver o outro sorrir de volta.   
  
O loiro olhou da porta para o outro e colocou a pilha no chão, perto dos pés do moreno que franziu o cenho para isso. Arrumou-se no sofá de forma que ficasse com a cabeça no colo de Aaron, sem se importar que suas pernas longas ficassem penduradas para fora do móvel. Pegou um relatório, começando a lê-lo.   
  
-Eu não acho que essa seja uma posição muito confortável para você...  
  
-Mas é para você...- Reid respondeu simplesmente, já pegando o próximo na pilha.  
  
Aaron ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas antes de sorrir. Sentia-se renovado e bem disposto para terminar não importava o quanto fosse que ainda lhe restasse para fazer.  
  
 **The end.**


End file.
